


He Knows

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	He Knows

You storm out of the bar angrily. Why the fuck does Dean have to hit every big chested blond that looks his way? Doesn’t he know how much you care about him? You may not look like them, with your not quite model-worthy build, but you’re sure as hell better for him than they are. You actually love him. Why can’t he see that? You run your hand through your hair.   
“It’s your own goddamn fault. You don’t tell him. That’s why.”  
You lose all your anger, walking slowly across the parking lot. A hand grabs your wrist. Your hunting instincts take over and you bend their hand backward, pulling your gun from the waistband of your pants.   
“Ow! Goddammit it’s just me!”  
“Dean? What the hell?! You can’t just grab my wrist like that! What do you want?”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“I didn’t feel like staying. Why does it matter? Go back to Kelly or whatever the hell her name is.”  
“I don’t want her. I want you.”  
You’re stunned into silence. You open your mouth to say something but the words stick in your throat.   
“You had to go and make me fall in love with you didn’t you?”  
“Dean…”  
“I’m done. I’m done sleeping with girls to distract me from you.”  
“You-what?”  
He runs a hand through his hair.  
“Shit. I had a speech….I just….I love you okay?”  
You can’t stand it anymore. You rush forward, pressing your lips to his. As soon as you do it, you pull away, unsure of what his reaction will be.   
“I love you too.”  
Hesitantly, he slips his hand into yours. You lock your eyes onto his green ones. Before you can blink, his lips are once again on your own. Finally. He knows, and you know too.


End file.
